This invention relates to an encapsulated electrical connector, and specifically to an electrical connector that is covered with a uniform thickness clear or transparent insulating plastic material, such as PVC.
Electrical connectors have been coated with an insulating material, either directly or through the use of a sleeve; however, none of the prior art processes provided a uniform thickness of a clear insulating material on the connector. In one prior art process, a connector is dipped into the plastic material, such as Plastisol.TM. after the various openings in the connector have been sealed. This process, however, does not result in a uniform thickness of the insulating covering, and when using a clear plastic, it is not always uniformly clear but is occasionally translucent, uneven or includes bubbles. Connectors have also be coated with rubber which has been injection molded onto the part. That coating obviously is not clear.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical connector provided having a clear, injection molded insulating covering of uniform thickness.